


Soul Survivor, How it Should Have Ended: Option 2

by sir_kingsley



Series: Soul Survivor, How it Should Have Ended [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Season 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are together again and both are ready to show each other just how much they missed one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Survivor, How it Should Have Ended: Option 2

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second option of how Soul Survivor could have ended with Destiel. Contains some spoilers. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m glad you’re here man.”

Cas smirked and turned to walk away, then stopped. “Hey… Maybe you should, um, take some time before you get back to work,” he said in a careful tone, angling his body back toward the other man. “Allow yourself to heal. It’s ugh, I don’t know… Timing might be right. Heaven and hell, they seem reasonably back in order. It’s quiet out there.

Dean didn’t say anything and Cas offered a ghost of a smile in farewell as he turned to leave.

“Cas.”

Cas paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked at the hunter. Dean gave him an incredulous smirk. “That’s it?”

Cas blinked. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

Dean’s smirk broadened by a few degrees as he sauntered toward the fleeing angel. “We haven’t seen each other in months and you’re just gonna come in here and tell me to take a few spa days and try to leave?” Dean planted his feet and jerked his head slightly. “Get over here.”

Cas didn’t try to contain the smile curving his lips as he closed the door and approached Dean. “I assumed you would need to sleep,” he explained.

The moment Cas was in reach, Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him against his body, his other arm instantly locking around the angel’s waist. Cas went easily and titled his head up just in time to meet Dean’s lips. 

Dean was gentle, his movements slow and leisurely, as if he was being careful. His fingers kneaded softly into Cas’s waist as he nibbled on Cas’s lower lips. 

Then Cas felt Dean’s tongue and a powerful shiver shot up his spine. 

It had been so long. Too long.

Cas pressed into the kiss, needing so much more to make up for the months of absence. Dean was happy to oblige, sweeping his tongue against Cas’s and pulling the angel closer so their hips rubbed together. The contact was intimate and Cas gasped into the other man’s mouth. He felt Dean’s lips smile as he pulled away and murmured against Cas’s mouth, “You’re what I need.”

Cas ducked his head and pressed his cheek to Dean’s chest. Dean released Cas’s hand to wrap both of his arms tightly around the angel and rested his chin on top of Cas’s head. 

Dean’s heartbeat sang into Cas’s ear. He could feel it pulsing against his face, strong and warm, the best reminder that his hunter was truly back.

“I missed you, Cas,” Dean said, his deep voice and vibrating in his chest.

Cas tightened his arms around Dean’s waist. “I missed you too, Dean.”

“And I am so sorry for ev-”

Cas pulled back and pressed a finger to Dean’s lips. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. Please. We can talk about it later. But for now… Please.”

Dean’s eyes softened and he nodded. “Okay, Cas. Later.”

Cas leaned in to kiss Dean again and this time it was hungry, needy. It was full of all the emotions Cas had been struggling with these past few months. The crushing sadness he had felt when he learned Dean was dead. The rage at learning Metatron had killed him. The loneliness that had shadowed him every minute after. The fury at learning his very first love had been turned into a demon. 

And the hope he had been forced to hide while every part of his prayed and doubted that they could cure Dean and go back to how things used to be. Back to this.

Now he had it and Cas was determined to never again let it slip away.


End file.
